We get it James, I'm you and you're me
by DobbyFreak97
Summary: Lily wakes up one morning and everything seems normal until she realises... She's in James, Potters, body! Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily wakes up one morning and everything seems normal until she realises... She's in James, Potters, body!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story they belong to the amazing queen JK Rowling :)

AN: The chapters will be quite short sorry :) Xx

"You are so infuriating!" Lily snapped her red curls bouncing as she stormed angrily into the Gryffindor common room, James hot on her tail.

"Oh Lily, it was only a joke," said James trying to smother his own mirth "We thought you might find it funny."

"Oh yeah, sure I found you turning my boyfriend into a sheep extremely funny." Lily spat her voice laced with sarcasm.

James chuckled; Lily shot him a dangerous look "I'm sorry Lily but you saying it just makes it..."

Lily reached the top of the girls' staircase and slammed the door loudly in James' face.

After slamming said door a distraught, peevish Lily Evans through herself onto the bed face down and groaned "Why for the love of Merlin do James Potter and his stupid friends seek to make my life a living hell?!" her question as she had guessed went unanswered. It was then that the door opened "Hi Lily" Alice said cheerily "Errrgghhh" Lily groaned

"Oh I'm fine Lily and you" Alice said sitting down tentatively on the corner of Lily's bed as if approaching a wild animal.

"So want to tell Auntie Alice what's wrong?" Alice asked pulling Lily up to sitting position much to her best friends protest, all Lily said in reply was "James. Potter!"

"Don't be so hard in James Lily everyone knows he desperately in love with you and has been since 1st year"

"Why me! Why me!" Lily called crawling back under her covers "James Potter is nothing but a nuisance, how does he think I could ever. Love. him." Lily said harshly earning a small gasp from Alice who got of the bed and headed out of the room with a call of "Give James and chance Lily." as the door closed Lily muttered "Give Potter a chance, huh when pigs fly. Oh wait he already does!" Lily let out a cruel laugh as she leant over to turn off the light and turn in early.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story still belong to the amazing queen JK  
Rowling :)

"I don't get it Padfoot why was she so mad?" James said as he Sirius, Peter and Remus sat down in the common room, the fire was turning to ash and since all natural light had long since gone the boys sat comfortably in the near darkness, they didn't mind. The only thing that worried them was the moon shining through the window... It was almost full.

"I don't know Prongs mate; you know how Lily is, just like the general public she doesn't tend to like our pranks." Sirius said a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah James, Sirius is right" Peter said with a smile, his eyes bright.

"Well, I don't know," Remus said quietly, a perplexed expression upon his face. His friends leaned in closer after all on the rare occasions that Remus spoke he was normally right. "Lily has been getting the brunt of our pranks lately,"

"How so? Give me one example of when Lily has personally be targeted" Sirius questioned

"Ok well, charming her bag to hide all her books, gluing her bed to the ceiling, turning her hair bright green, turning her boyfriend into a sh..."

"Ok, ok I said name one." Sirius said trying to hold back tears of laughter. James chuckled slightly but inside he felt something he had never really felt before... Guilt.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed." James said rather grumpily, before waiting for an answer he began to climb the stair case hoping this 'guilt' thing would be gone by morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Still dont own Harry Potter :(

Lily woke up at 27 minutes past 2 when she fell out of bed; she knew the time so precisely because of what happened two minutes later at 29 minutes past 2. Lily noticed several dirty socks on the carpet he had landed on, the red carpet? The carpet in the girls' dorm was yellow and there was never normally any dirty clothing on the floor so... She was in the boys' dorm! Why was she here has Potter and his friends kidnapped her in her sleep Lily looked around the room all the boys were asleep, strange Lily though but maybe they were just good actors. Lily walked over to Sirius and shook him awake "Go away," Sirius mumbled slapping away her hand.

"Wake up Sirius!" Lily barked in a voice that sounded strange not like her own, she decided she must have a cold or something. "Go away James!" Sirius snapped glaring at Lily sleep clearly heavy on his eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about Sirius? I'm not James Potter! "Lily screeched her new voice scaring her.

"Ok Prongs, whatever you say. Goodnight not James." Sirius said falling swiftly back asleep.

Lily was beginning to panic; she flicked on the lights ignoring the yells of the sleepy boys and looked in the mirror she could never have been prepared for what she saw. "Oh my God I'm James Potter" Lily mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Dont own Harry Potter etc :P

"Oh hi James," Alice said cheerily as she opened the door to the girls dorm

"What?" came a voice from the bed.

"I've come to see Ja... Lily we need to talk. Now! " Lily said as she stood in the doorway hoping that James wouldn't wake up and freak out.

" Ok well I'm going down to breakfast so if you dare to wake Lily up you can talk to her, not sure she will listen but you can talk" Alice said with a chuckle remembering Lily's speech about hating James' very existence. Alice walked out through the door that Lily was holding leaving the dorm room empty all except James, thank Merlin's baggiest y fronts that he hadn't woken up first. Lily shook James lightly until he woke up... And screamed, loudly! Who could blame him really he had just woken up to see himself looking down at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" James yelled his face one of pure shock.

"I'm you James." Lily said with a titter

"That makes no sense of your me then who am..." just then James caught a look at his reflection "Merlin's beard!" James yell " I'm, I'm"

"Yes we get it James I'm you and you're me."

James face turned deadly pale as he turned to face her "Lily?"

"No, it's Hagrid" Lily snapped sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"No need to snap Lily." James whimpered playing absent mindedly with Lily's crimson curls.

"Stop playing with my hair you'll mess it up!" Lily complained hitting James in the arm.

"Stop it Lily you'll get me a rep as a woman beater." James said with a chuckle.

"Shut it Potter! Now get serious, what did you do!?"

"What do you mean?" James said staring vacantly at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok so explain how we woke up like this!." huffed Lily placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Lily, but what I do know is that you are feminising me way too much." James said flipping Lily's hair over his shoulder.

"You really think that I'm gonna believe you Potter!" Lily spat acidly. James looked genuinely hurt "I would never go this far Lily" James said his eyes showing how much her words stung.

Lily's gasped as she realised the tears in James' eyes. "I'm sorry James...but if you didn't do this then who did?"

"I really have no idea" James said looking away from Lily sniffing as he pondered her question.

"I suppose we should go see Madam Pomfrey? " Lily said biting her lip, James sent her a glare " What James?"

"Lip Lily!" James chuckled lightly

"Sorry I do it when I'm nervous." Lily said pacing lightly

"Nervous? Why?" James asked his cheeky smile returning .

"What if she can't change us back James!" Lily said eyes wide, the room fell into an awkward silence.

"I don't know Lily" James said seriously before he broke into a smile "Maybe you'll be stuck with me forever," personally James couldn't think of anything better "and maybe I'll be ginger forever" James muttered under his breath laughing at Lily's perturbed expression .

"Better hope Madam Pomfrey switches us back soon or I really will kill you" Lily said trying to look angry, failing miserably as she let out a very girly giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP still belongs to JKR

"What do you mean we're stuck like this!?" Lily yelled nostrils flaring dangerously like McGonagall's.

"Well Mr...Miss Evans," said Madam Pomfrey looking slightly scared" It seems that whoever cast this spell on you was very clever and has used a spell lock," James looked very confused as to what a spell lock was, Lily on the other hand understood completely

"You mean we're stuck like this until who ever did it undoes it?"

"Not exactly Miss Evans, you are stuck like this until you learn whatever the caster wanted you to learn." Madam Pomfrey said as she began to fill in the very dusty medical papers untitled 'Students switched bodies' something like this had obviously happened before but a long time ago.

"Madam Pomfrey. Do u have any idea who did this to us?" James asked in Lily's I want something voice, as sickly sweet as treacle and just as hard to get out of.

"No I'm sorry James but I don't know who did this and there is no way to trace it even the strongest of tracer spells wouldn't work, all I know is the person who preformed this spell was very intelligent."

"So it was you!" James yelled at Lily his outstretched finger mere inches from her face, his face?

"What James don't be so stupid! Why on earth would I ever torture myself this much just to get back at you?" Lily said exasperated placing her head on her hands.

"Well, Well... Maybe you like me." James said clearly proud of himself. "I what!" Lily chuckled

"You. Like me admit it." James said his grin growing.

"James let's get something straight, I don't like you and I didn't do this to us." Lily said punching James arm lightly


End file.
